Ino: A Kunoichi of Team 7?
by InoFan07
Summary: In a parallel universe, Ino is placed on team 7 instead of Sakura. How does her friendship grow with Naruto? How do her feelings change towards Sasuke? How does she grow stronger as a ninja and mature as a person? A tale of love, revenge, hatred, surprises, and a couple of laughs. Please read and review.


Hey guys! This is something I've been wanting to try for a while. I honestly think Ino and Sasuke would have had more development

if they were on the same team. I love Ino and I think she would have brought a lot of things to the table if she was a part of Team 7. And I

honestly don't want to offend any Sakura fans. So please read and review! Enjoy!

It was the last day of the Ninja Academy.

Ino, along with many other kids, was heading to the Ninja Academy to receive her ninja headband.

Ino Yamanaka was a 12 year old with long, beautiful golden hair and sky blue eyes.

She walked swiftly to her classroom. It was the day she was finally going to find out who was going to be on her team. Teammates were extremely important. They trained together, went on missions together, and grew stronger together over the years.

She was finally about to start a new chapter in her life. Her life as a kunoichi.

She was going to follow her father's footsteps and make her clan proud of her.

When she finally reached the academy, she could see all the girls surrounding Sasuke. He was pretty cute.

But Ino was determined to focus on her ninja studies. She didn't have time for dating.

There was a lot of pressure on her, being from a prestigious clan. And her family was the head. She was also the only girl from her clan who chose to train as a ninja. Everyone was watching her. She had to be perfect. There was no room for flaws.

She took a seat next to her friend, Hinata. She was shy and polite, and one of her good friends. Hinata was the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She had short blue hair and pale eyes.

"Hey." She smiled at her.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped, startled. "Um, hi Ino."

Ino retied her already tight ponytail, feeling slightly nervous. "Hey Ino." Naruto said, slumping in the seat next to her, looking depressed. Naruto was an easily excited, funny kinda guy. He was the dead last of the Academy and she had no idea how he even passed.

"Struck out?" Ino asked knowingly. He nodded.

Hinata looked at him questioningly. "Um, with who?" She asked.

"Sakura."Naruto replied, as if it was obvious.

Hinata gasped, feeling faint. Wait. Ino felt confused for a second, but then it all made sense. Hinata liked Naruto. She could see why. Even though he wasn't Ino's type, with his unfashionable orange jumpsuit, she could picture him with Naruto. Hinata obviously admired his courage. Something had to be done. That Sakura witch was always ruining everything. She ruined Ino's chances with Sasuke and destroyed their friendship, and was going to ruin Hinata's one shot at true love.

"Maybe you should try going for someone else?" Ino heard herself say.

Naruto shrugged. "Like who?" Ino tapped her chin. "Well, not Sakura. Maybe someone who's...nice. And calm. And sweet."

Hinata smiled gratefully.

Sakura was a green eyed average looking girl with long pink hair. She was loud, rude, and annoying. She used to be shy and insecure until Ino rescued her, giving her a chance to be popular and make friends. But Sakura turned it all down, just for a chance to date Sasuke, who couldn't care less about her.

And deep down, she knew a part of Ino would never really forgive either of them.

Before Naruto could reply, Sakura walked right up to Ino. "How dare you say that, you pig! Are you saying I'm not sweet and calm?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "I was talking to Naruto."

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Whatever. I wonder who's going to be on Sasuke's team?"

"And Naruto's." Hinata added quietly.

Ino shrugged.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Now. For the teams. Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha..."

Sakura stood up and fanned her face.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

Hinata gasped and blushed.

"...and Ino Yamanaka."

Ino gulped.

"Hey Ino! We're gonna be teammates! How awesome is that?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Great. Just fantastic." Ino mumbled, covering her face.

Please read and review!


End file.
